


Lying Asses Get the Cane

by Kleineganz



Series: Dean's Ass [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bottom Dean Winchester, Caning, Dean's not a hunter, Domestic Discipline, Human Castiel, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Some Plot Snuck into my Porn, Team Dean's Red Ass, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, spanking bench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: Castiel finds out the big lie that Dean told him when John Winchester confronts him. Will he punish his boy or just toss him out?





	Lying Asses Get the Cane

# Lying Asses get the Cane

 

Dean was really proud of himself. He hadn’t messed up in months, and Castiel seemed pleased with him. “I knew you could be the perfect sub if you put your mind to it,” Castiel had praised.

One afternoon, Dean was putting away the last of the dishes in the kitchen when he heard the front door. “Hey, Cas? Is that you? Why’re you home so…” Dean stopped in his tracks as he walked into the living room and saw Cas standing there. His hair was a mess, his bottom lip was split open, and his usually pristine suit was torn in a few places.

“Cas!” Dean cried out. “What the hell happened to you? Were you mugged or something?”

“Dean, we need to talk,” Cas finally managed to say as he made his way over to the couch and slumped down on it.

_Uh-oh._

“Let me get the first-aid kit,” Dean said. “We can talk while I clean you up, okay?”

Castiel merely nodded. Dean rushed into the bathroom and grabbed the kit. He made his way back out to the living room and sat down next to Cas. A lump of worry began to form in his throat. There was such a look of utter disappointment in Castiel’s face when he looked at Dean. _What the fuck did I do?_

Dean began tending to Cas’ split lip when he noticed that the knuckles on his right hand were also bruised and bloodied. “Okay, c’mon. Talk to me, please? What the hell happened?”

Cas looked up at him. “I met your father today.”

Dean’s entire world just dropped out from underneath him. _Holy fucking shit._

“Th … that’s impossible,” Dean stammered. “I told you … he died.”

“I know what you told me,” Cas said. His voice sounded eerily calm. “I also know that you lied to me. About everything.”

Dean was about to deny it vehemently, but the look he saw in Cas’ eyes made him think twice. He stood up and started pacing. “Shit, Cas. I’m … I’m sorry. I never meant for you to find out. I never wanted you to meet him.”

“I know you didn’t, but I did find out,” Castiel said. “I told you that I required complete and total honesty from you. I thought I could trust you, but clearly I can’t.”

Dean dropped to his knees in front of Cas, his eyes burning as he tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. “Cas, I’m sorry. I really am. If you only knew—”

“If I _knew_ the truth, we could have worked something out,” Cas said as he stood up from the couch. “I’m going to go shower and change. I want you to pack your stuff and be gone by the time I’m done.”

 _Pack? Leave?_ “Wait are you throwing me out?”

“Your father is waiting outside,” Castiel explained.

“That bastard is outside, waiting for me!?” Dean exclaimed. “You can’t just kick me out and expect me to go back to … to … _that!_ ”

“I can, and I will,” Cas said as he walked off down the hallway.

Dean stood and made his way over to the front door. He peered through the small window, and sure enough, there was John Winchester pacing in front of the Impala. _Fuck._

Cas might be able to kick him out, but there was no way in hell he was going to back to living with John. He’d rather sleep on the streets or under a bridge than go back to that. Trying to keep his emotions in check, Dean made his way back to the bedroom. He pulled out his old duffel from the closet and began packing his meager possessions.

When he finished, he looked around the room. His heart felt like it was shattering into pieces. He loved Cas so much. He thought Cas loved him too, so he couldn’t understand how he could toss him aside like that. Yeah, sure he’d lied. _Big time_. Still, he’d had his reasons for not telling Cas about his fucked-up family.

Dropping the duffel by the door, Dean ran over to the bed and buried his face into Cas’ pillow. He’d probably never see Cas again, and that was the last fleeting thought he had before he couldn’t hold back the tears. Emotions poured out of him, and he couldn’t hold them back as he sobbed into the pillow.

Dean didn’t hear Cas come into the room and was startled when he felt the bed dip next to him. He scrambled away from Cas then, grabbing the pillow and curling himself into a ball. “Please,” he begged. “Please don’t send me away. I don’t want to go. _Please_.”

“Your father is waiting for you Dean,” Cas said.

“I can’t go with him,” Dean shook his head. “ _Please_. Can’t you just … punish me? I know I fucked up and I’ll tell you everything if you really want to know. Just please, don’t let him get his hands on me again.”

Castiel sighed. “He won’t leave without you. He was quite adamant about that. Either he takes you, or he’s going to try to extort me for money.”

“Typical,” Dean growled. “That’s all he ever does. He acted like my glorified pimp. That’s why I ran away. I’m a grown man and that asshole still thinks he owns me or something.”

“I … don’t know what to believe anymore,” Cas said. “You’ve been lying to me about this situation all this time. How can you expect me to believe anything you say now?”

Dean hung his head and clutched the pillow tighter. “Because I love you,” Dean replied softly.

Before Cas could react, a loud pounding came from the front door, making Dean curl into a tighter ball. “Please … you can’t. I’ll do anything … please don’t make me go back with him. You said you loved me … please.”

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. “Alright, against my better judgment, I’ll go get rid of him. Then you and I are going to have a long talk.”

Relief flooded through Dean as he relaxed a little. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll tell you everything this time. I promise. Thank you. Thank you.”

The pounding from the front door became louder. Cas got up and left the bedroom, and a moment later, Dean could hear his father’s raised voice drifting in from the front door. “What do you mean you’re not giving him to me? He’s my boy! You have no right!”

“I have every right! Dean is a grown man, so you have no legal claim on him. Now get off my property!” Cas argued in return.

The yelling continued for several more minutes before Dean finally heard his dad’s angry growl followed by the slamming of the front door.

Castiel came stalking back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed across from Dean. “You need to tell me everything before I can decide how to proceed.”

***

They spent hours talking, only taking a break long enough to order some pizza when both of their stomachs protested loudly.

Dean told Castiel about his childhood. How his mom and baby brother were killed in a fire when he was only four. His dad couldn’t cope with the loss and blamed Dean. It began with the beatings, John regularly taking his belt to Dean. Once Dean was older, John couldn’t keep his hands off him. Dean was repeatedly raped as a teen by his dad, then by his dad’s friends. Soon John had started charging people to use Dean.

When Dean was seventeen, he finally managed to get away from John. He ran across several states to get as far away from the man as possible. Dean had long since dropped out of school, so without an education, he bounced around. He took odd jobs when he could find them and turned tricks when he couldn’t.

Admitting to Castiel that he had once whored himself made Dean feel so ashamed of himself. He was sure Castiel would still toss him out because of that alone.

“So, when you were tending bar at that club,” Castiel asked. “You were still turning tricks to get by?”

Dean nodded silently.

“Oh, Dean,” Castiel said. His voice sounded more regretful than disappointed. Cas crawled across the bed and pulled Dean into his arms. “I knew you were lost and needed help, but I had no idea how much.”

Dean clutched at Castiel’s shirt as he clung to the man who had rescued him. “I’m sorry Cas, for not telling you everything before. I … I couldn’t bring myself to talk about it. I’m so, so sorry. Please, please don’t send me away.”

Cas kissed the top of Dean’s head. “I won’t send you away Dean. After everything you just told me, there’s no way I could do that to you. I understand why you couldn’t share that with me before.”

Relaxing into Castiel’s embrace, Dean let himself cry as all the emotions he’d been keeping bottled up crashed over him.

Once Dean had finally calmed down, he sat up and looked at Castiel. “What did my dad do to you? Did he bust your lip?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes. I think he’d tracked you down and realized you were living with me. He confronted me in the parking lot when I was getting back from running some errands after lunch. He called me a low-life pimp, and that I wasn’t good enough to whore out his son. That’s when I punched him, and he punched me back. He ran off after the security guards came to investigate.”

“Oh man. I’m sorry Cas. He’s always been a bastard,” Dean apologized again. “So why was he waiting outside earlier?”

“He followed me home, told me to give you back to him,” Castiel said. “He had papers to prove he was your dad and when I realized you’d lied to me … I’m sorry Dean, but I was livid. I shouldn’t have tried to kick you out … but I felt so betrayed.”

Choking back a sob, Dean clutched at Castiel again. “Sorry … sorry … sorry … m’so sorry.”

“Shh,” Castiel hushed. “I understand now, and I won’t make you leave.”

Dean relaxed again and looked back up into Cas’ eyes. They were as red-rimmed as his felt.

Taking a deep breath, Castiel took Dean’s hands in his. “Dean, I want you to answer me honestly. We’ve been doing a lot of rough play together. I need to know, were you okay with everything or did you agree because you thought it’s what I wanted?”

Dean thought about it and remembered all their time playing together over the past couple of years since Dean moved in. A smile ghosted over his lips at the memories. “I loved every minute of it. Maybe I’m messed up because of what my dad did for me, but I love it when you’re a hardass with me.”

Castiel chuckled. “Okay, that’s good. Do you want me to continue being a hardass?”

Dean nodded. “Hell yeah. I mean, I really like it. Plus, I think you kinda have to, to keep me in line. I need that. I need you.”

Castiel leaned in and kissed Dean, hard and rough, curling his fingers into Dean’s hair. “Good. I happen to enjoy disciplining you. I think we’ve both had a rough night. Tomorrow we’ll discuss your punishment for lying to me. Tonight, I want to show you how much I love you.”

***

Dean took a quick shower. By the time he came back to the bedroom, the lights were dimmed, and Castiel lay naked and inviting on the bed. Dean wasn’t sure what was expected of him until Castiel patted the bed beside him. Dean got onto the bed and crawled over to Castiel, laying down next to him.

“I know you said you enjoy all of our rough play,” Castiel said as he pulled Dean close to him. “But I just want to make love to you tonight.”

Dean wasn’t sure what to expect. Sex with Castiel had always been hard and fast, mixed with lots of kinky fetish play. They’d never just had sex before. Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes and his breath caught in his throat. Dean saw so much love reflected Castiel’s eyes. It made his head spin.

When Cas captured his mouth in a lingering, passionate kiss, Dean was still trying to figure out how he went from almost getting kicked out to … _this_. Not that he was complaining mind you, but he was beginning to kick himself for not being honest with Cas sooner.

Cas practically worshipped every inch of Dean’s body; trailing kisses and licks from his neck to his toes and back again until Dean was a writhing mess of want. “Cas, please. I need you.”

“Don’t worry; I’ll take care of you,” Cas practically purred into his ear before kissing him soundly again. A moment later and Dean felt Cas spreading lube over his hole. Then Cas was between his legs, sliding his cock between his cheeks. “Is this what you want, baby?”

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean moaned. “Please.”

That’s when Cas finally pushed forward, slowly breaching Dean’s hole. He slid himself slowly into Dean, inch by inch. When Cas finally bottomed out, Dean was practically sobbing. Normally Cas would already be pounding him mercilessly. Feeling the slow slide of that amazing cock stirred up feelings he didn’t want to think about. _Yet_.

Cas kept kissing him as he slowly rolled his hips, fucking Dean slow and deep. No one had ever made love to him like this before. Dean didn’t even know it was possible to fuck this slow. It was hot, sexy, and amazing. Dean felt like his very heart was being laid bare, with each sensuous thrust.

Reaching between then, Cas grasped Dean’s aching cock and began to stroke it in time with each roll of his hips. Dean was already on the edge, and after several minutes, he could feel his balls tighten with his inevitable release. “Cas … I …”

“Come for me,” Cas encouraged.

A few more strokes were all it took, and Dean was arching off the bed, spilling all over Castiel’s hand and his abdomen. Cas fucked him through it, increasing his speed as he chased his pleasure. Just as Dean began to come down from his orgasmic high, he felt Castiel’s hips stutter, as his cock throbbed and spilled his seed deep inside of Dean.

Afterward, they lay in each other’s arms, breathless. “That was … amazing,” Dean praised. “No one has ever…”

“I know, Dean,” Cas said. “I love you so much. I can’t believe I almost kicked you out earlier. That would have been the worst mistake I ever made.”

Dean snuggled closer to Cas. “I love you too, and I am really sorry about everything.”

“Oh, don’t worry, you will be,” Cas said wickedly.

***

The next morning after breakfast Cas told Dean to clean up the kitchen and then join him in the living room. Dean knew what was coming, and he was prepared to face the consequences. Anything would be better than getting kicked out and back into his dad’s clutches.

Once the kitchen was clean, Dean took a deep breath and went out to the living room. Cas was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper, which he folded and put aside as soon as he saw Dean approach.

“Come, sit with me,” Cas said, patting the spot next to him.

Dean sat down, keeping his head down. He didn’t want to look at Castiel right now, afraid of what he might see in his eyes.

“Look at me, Dean,” Cas ordered.

Dean lifted his eyes. There was no disappointment in Castiel’s eyes, despite his stern expression.

“After our talk yesterday, I do understand why you lied. You were afraid I would judge you for your past,” Castiel said. Dean nodded in agreement. “Because of that, I want to apologize for almost kicking you out yesterday. You didn’t deserve that. However, you do need to take a punishment for lying to me.”

Dean nodded again. “Yeah. I know. I’m sorry, and I want to be forgiven. Please, punish me, sir.”

“That’s my good boy,” Castiel praised. “You have been so good lately. I have factored that into how much punishment you deserve.”

“Uh, thanks,” Dean said. “I have been trying hard to be good for you, sir.”

“I know you have,” Cas said as he reached out and ruffled Dean’s hair. “Still, you deserve a solid punishment, so you’ll have to take the cane today.”

Dean inwardly flinched. Caning was Dean’s least favorite punishment. They had agreed early on to reserve that for only the worst offenses. This situation definitely qualified.

“Normally I’d make you take fifty strokes for lying to me for all this time,” Castiel began. “But considering the reason for the lies and your recent good behavior, I’ll only give you thirty.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir,” Dean agreed. He hated that cane, but he could take thirty. He wouldn’t be able to sit for the next week, but he could take it. Especially knowing that once it was over, he would be forgiven.

“Go to the playroom and get ready,” Cas instructed. “I’ll join you shortly.”

Standing up, he made his way back to the playroom. Knowing what his instrument of punishment was, he went to fetch it from the toy cabinet. It was a long, thin rattan cane with an intricately woven leather handle. It was a beautiful implement, when it wasn’t being applied to Dean’s ass.

Dean laid out the cane and then removed his clothes and settled himself onto the spanking bench. The coolness and the scent of the leather always help to calm him. Despite knowing the pain that was coming, Dean was already half-hard. There was nothing like the threat of getting his ass beat to make him aroused.

Dean used to be embarrassed for his reactions to pain, but Castiel has helped him to accept himself and who he is. Whether Dean was born a masochist or became one because of his dad’s abuse, he’d probably never know.

Castiel came in and closed the door. “Good boy. Thank you for laying out the correct implement for me.”

Dean was strapped to the bench and blindfolded. When he couldn’t see, he would always feel the hits that much more acutely, and Castiel knew that. Dean knew he would feel the bite of each stroke.

“Tell me why you’re being punished,” Castiel said as he went to pick up the cane.

“I’m being punished for lying to you, sir.”

“How many strokes will you be getting?” Castiel asked.

“Thirty, sir.”

“Count for me, and don’t slip up,” Castiel instructed. “You know what happens if you lose count.”

“Yes, sir. It means the last stroke doesn’t count, sir.”

Dean felt the cool, smooth rattan as Castiel ran it over his upturned ass. “Let’s begin, shall we?”

Without further hesitation, the cane lifted away from his ass, and Dean could hear the swish it made as it cut through the air. The cane landed, followed by the sharp bloom of pain on his upper buttocks.

“One, sir.”

As soon as Dean counted out the stroke, the next stroke landed, just below the first.

“Two, sir.”

Castiel had excellent control and was very precise when caning. Dean knew that he loved leaving a line of parallel welts all along Dean’s ass, thighs, and sometimes even his upper back. Some of Castiel’s most cherished photographs were of Dean’s caned ass.

As Castiel worked his way down Dean’s ass, laying stripe after stripe, Dean began to whimper and cry out with each stroke.

“Ah! Ten, sir.”

“Uhn. Eleven, sir.”

“Ow! Twelve, sir.”

The stripes kept coming, and when the fifteenth hit on Dean’s sensitive sit spots, he screamed. Castiel paused to give him a moment and make his count.

“Fif … fifteen, sir.”

“Good boy,” Castiel praised as he landed the next strike.

“Sixteen, sir.”

“You’re doing very well,” Castiel praised.

Next Castiel worked his way down Dean’s thighs, laying stripe after stripe. If Dean hadn’t been securely strapped down, he would have started to wriggle away. The previous stripes still burned and throbbed while each new stripe sparked bright with sharp pain.

The blindfold was soaked with tears as Dean began to sob at each new hit.

“Oooww. Tw … twenty-five, s … s … sir.”

“Only five more to go, Dean,” Castiel reassured him. “You’ve done very well. You can take the last five. No need to count these.”

The last five turned out to be the worst as Castiel laid them fast and hard over the older welts already on his ass. Dean screamed with each hit. Five, four, three, two, one. After the last one, Dean sagged in relief, while Castiel set down the cane and set about releasing the restraints.

“All is forgiven, Dean,” Castiel said. “Let’s hope you think twice before lying to me like that again. I won’t judge you as long as you’re honest with me.”

“Okay, I’ll try Cas. For you.”

“Good. Stay put for a moment.”

Dean didn’t think he could move even if he wanted to. His entire backside throbbed, and he’d lost the erection he’d had early on. Dean could hear Castiel as he cleaned off the cane and put it away. Then Castiel was behind him, smoothing a salve over his welts.

Dean sighed at the gentle touches.

“Your welts look beautiful,” Castiel said. “Hold still a moment.”

Dean smiled, knowing Castiel was taking photographs of his well-punished ass.

“Let me help you up,” Castiel offered as he took hold of one of Dean’s biceps. With Castiel’s help, they made it to the bedroom where Cas laid Dean onto the bed. “I’ll get you some water and a snack.”

“Okay, but then can we cuddle?”

“Yes, Dean. We can cuddle all you want.”

Dean grabbed Castiel’s pillow and snuggled into it while he waited.

Once he’d had some water and a protein bar, Cas joined him in bed and wrapped his arms around him. He stroked his fingers through Dean’s hair and let him drift off to sleep.

When Dean woke, he was still in Castiel’s arms. Looking up, he saw that Cas was awake and watching him.

“How do you feel?” Castiel asked.

“Like I got my ass beat,” Dean replied. “I’ll be okay. It was worth it, knowing I get to stay.”

“I love you, Dean,” Castiel said. “I’m glad I know the truth now. You’ll always be safe here with me. I promise.”

Dean snuggled closer. “Good. ‘Cause I love you so much. It almost broke my heart, the idea of having to leave.”

Dean tried not to think about his dad, or why he’d shown up after all these years. Hopefully, he’d never come back again.

**Author's Note:**

> Some plot snuck into this porny little series. Oops. I have one more story planned after this, but no promises as to how soon I'll write it.


End file.
